


Snapshot

by Radclyffe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: John, Mummy and a photo album
Kudos: 8





	Snapshot

Mummy, who takes her responsibilities as an honorary grandmother very seriously, had been looking after Rosie while Sherlock and John were investigating in Aberdeen. Case successfully concluded, John has arrived to retrieve his daughter from her loving care and take her home.

Mummy is sad to see her go. “I know they are not related by blood but she does so remind me of Sherlock at that age, there’s just something about her expression. If I can find the photograph I’m thinking of you’ll see what I mean”

John is intrigued, apart from the footage they used to torment Mycroft, he had no idea that images of Sherlock as a child existed and says so.

Mrs Holmes concurs, they don’t have many “This album came from Grand’mère Vernet, I regularly used to send her snaps of both the boys” She pauses, looks wistful, still unused to speaking freely “and Eurus, of course... Rudi had the cine-camera, following us everywhere and driving us mad; though we were grateful later”

“To be honest I’m surprised you have any at all. I can’t wait to see what he was like, little Sherlock with his snub nose and head full of curls”

“Oh no” Mummy corrects, collapsing into peals of laughter, “Not curls, not Sherlock... until he was two years old he was practically bald!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by looking at photographs of my godson who at twenty has a fine head of Sherlockian hair but had hardly any until he was two. Although the infant Sherlock is often drawn with a riot of curls, I do wonder if that was really the case...


End file.
